


【授权翻译】【HadesxZagreus】蜜露

by sherry6927



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bratting（指做一个坏孩子, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex pollen（催情导致的性行为）, Zag有女性性器官, 乱伦, 体格差, 凌辱, 受虐狂, 可能包括受方用幼稚的行为挑衅攻方）, 宫口插入, 强奸/非自愿式元素, 我是来为这个cp添砖加瓦的, 春药, 父子 - Freeform, 阴茎尺寸（可能是指大jj）, 阴茎插入阴道式性交, 阴道性交, 阴道指交, 雷者慎入, 非自愿打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry6927/pseuds/sherry6927
Summary: “告诉我，孩子，你知道过量饮用蜜露会有什么影响吗？”“我—”Zagreus停顿了一下。“好吧。”他不服输地开口了，“我没有机会知道，因为你不许任何人讨论它，更别说是喝了。”
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	【授权翻译】【HadesxZagreus】蜜露

**Author's Note:**

> 请阅读标签！这篇文就是你所想的那样！  
> 原作者：may10baby 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735080

“请告诉我 _这_ 是什么，孩子。“Hades的语气表明他知道那是什么，特别是有一瓶蜜露正摆在他的桌子上。Zagreus刚刚从他最近一次的逃脱尝试中归来，却被不公正地剥夺了他反复试图逃离父亲的领地而获得的为数不多的强化特权之一。当然，还有精神上的，就像他打碎柱子并知道他父亲会买单后感到的喜悦，不过适当地收下他尝试中的战利品还是不错的。尤其是那些在他父亲的圣殿中被彻底禁止的东西。Zagreus一直在思考究竟是谁把那瓶蜜露放在桌子上让父亲瞥见了它。不过，在任何情况下Zagreus都不是以谨慎而闻名的。

“好吧，父亲，这似乎是某种违禁品。看起来像是蜜露。”Zagreus终于回答了，平静地对上父亲的目光。Hades怒视着他，所以Zagreus也瞪了回去。

“所以你知道蜜露在这座圣殿里是被明令 _禁止_ 的。”Hades声音低沉地说道，将拳头狠狠砸在桌子上。这声响在整个大殿中回荡，暗灵们四下逃窜，而Zag则克制着翻白眼的冲动。他父亲的怒火并没有阻止这种隐秘的交换，事实上，在休息室的暗灵维持着充足的违禁品供应，但Zagreus认为在他父亲眼里其他任何人的缺点都不那么明显。

“我想我听说过这样的传言，是的。”Zag考虑了一会说道。Hades嗤笑一声，坐回了椅子上。

“那么告诉我，孩子，你知道过量饮用蜜露会有什么影响吗？”

“我—”Zagreus停顿了一下。“好吧。”他不服输地开口了，“我没有机会知道，因为你不许任何人讨论它，更别说是喝了。”他恼火地回答。Hades用他既冰冷又炽热的双眼注视着他。“我敢说情况不会那么糟，你只是想从最开始就毁掉这里每一个人享受美好时光的机会。”他尖锐地补充道。

“你这小—”Hades咆哮着，再一次将拳头猛击在桌子上。他顿了一下，然后用一种难以琢磨的表情看着Zagreus。“很好，过来。我们来验证一下你的理论。”他把蜜露推向Zagreus，而他困惑地看着它。“你的耳朵还能用吗，小子？喝了它，所有的。”

“我，呃，好的？”过了一会，Zagreus同意了，他想从他父亲的话中寻找陷阱。蜜露没有被打开过，就他所知，也没有被篡改过。他以前喝过一两杯这种东西，味道很好，所以他毫无顾虑地打开瓶盖喝了一大口。

这感觉棒极了，据Achilles所说这味道像阳光，而Zag犹豫着要不要喝第二口。不花时间品尝而直接喝下一口似乎是一种浪费。

“全部，”Hades吼道。Zagreus怒视着他，一口气喝光了整瓶蜜露。他对父亲耸了耸肩，把空杯子放在桌子上，为这小小的胜利露出了得意的笑容。

“好了，这下你明白了，父亲，如你所见我一点事也没有。”他指了指自己。蜜露让他的胃里一阵温暖，随着他的脉搏流窜着。事实上他感觉很好。父亲听从了哪种毫无根据的谣言？

一个小小的“叮当”声让他再一次把注意力转向他的父亲。他的桌子上又摆上了三瓶蜜露。Hades的脸上仍然没什么表情。

“继续。”他简短地命令着。Zagreus吃惊地瞪着他。

“什么？无论你在计划什么阴谋它都不管用，所以现在你要我喝下更多？更不要说我很震惊你居然把这些东西藏在你桌子后面。显而易见圣殿的主人违背了自己定下的规则。”Zagreus指出了这一点，对着瓶子摆了摆手。

“我说了‘过量’，孩子。“Hades提醒他。Zag愤愤地道。

“我十分怀疑再喝几瓶也不会有什么变化。“他呛了回去。

“好啊，既然你对自己这么有把握，那么这也不会有什么坏处，不是吗？”Hades干涩地回应。Zagreus顿了一下，震惊于他的父亲并没有因他的话而生气，好吧，他看起来很生气，但并不像 _平常_ 那样愤怒。“继续，”Hades命令道。

“如果我并不想这么做呢？”Zag回道。

“那我想就此一次，你对自己不是那么有把握，”Hades不屑一顾地嘟哝着，把注意力转回了他的文书工作上。Zagreus低声咒骂着，抓起了桌子上的第一瓶蜜露，他用一种罪恶又浪费的方式喝光了它，然后又拿起了下一瓶痛饮了起来。他停了下来，把手放在胃部。他感到有些胀，可能是因为他喝了太多，但是胃部那愉快的温暖变成了一种灼烧感，如火焰一般流经他的四肢百骸。他将手撑在他父亲的桌子上，因这涟漪一般淌过他身体的感觉而快速眨着眼。

这并不是全然不适的，不，甚至说是有一丝不愉快都太超过了。他颤抖着，摇了摇头。这肯定不是他父亲唯一关注的副作用吧？

“现在，你明白为什么蜜露要被禁止了吧？还是说你要对这么明显的事实视而不见？”Hades简短地问道。

“我不明白你是什么意思，”Zagreus回应，震惊于自己的口齿不清。

“在这世上，究竟有多少事需要我来教你，孩子？”Hades边说边从办公桌后走出来，转过身来将Zagreus扛起丢在肩上。Zag震惊地大叫，在他父亲的控制下扭动挣扎。

这超出了羞辱的意味，而Hades继续扛着Zag来到桌子后并把他脸朝下的扔在他父亲着手的各种文书里，这让一切变得更糟了。

“这—这是什么意思？”Zagreus大叫着，挣扎着用手肘撑起自己。他的身体比平时更沉重，好像蜜露使他变重了一般。

“安静。专注于你的身体。”Hades厉声命令道。而Zag只能因父亲那只将他摁在桌上的大手而被迫服从。Zagreus平静下来，强迫自己集中注意力，像过去Achilles责备他要多做一些事情一样。那只是蜜露的热度，一波一波传遍他的全身，从他的头到他的——

哦，众神啊，他 _湿_ 了。

这并不是什么新鲜事，不，相反，Zagreus完全意识到了他的身体被Meg和Than所吸引，但是在这里，在父亲的桌子上， 父亲的手在公共场合下放在他身上？羞耻感深深地灼烧着他的喉咙，而他开始局促地挣动。

“是的，是的，我知道了现在让我起来，我得—“他停住了，阻止了自己公开承认想要再次逃跑的企图。

“没那么快，我们还没有讨论你的行为将受到什么样的惩罚，”Hades粗暴地回答。“明知道后果还偷偷将违禁品带入圣殿。”

“你的桌子上有 _三_ 瓶蜜露，你—”Hades的手扇在他的臀上时，Zagreus尖叫起来，这尖锐的巴掌声在大厅里回响。Zag惊慌地环顾了四周，惊讶而欣慰地发现圣殿里的其他住民都不在。如果有其他人看见这些那一切将会变得更糟。他把注意力转回他父亲身上。

“你刚才—刚才是 _打了我的屁股_ 吗？”

“凡人用这种方式来管教不听话的小孩。既然你表现得像一个任性的孩子，那么这个方法也很适用于你。“Hades回答道，又一次抬起了他的手掌。下一个巴掌更疼了，让Zagreus大声咒骂着挣扎，既是为了反抗父亲也是为了反抗蜜露的作用。由于Meg的影响，他现在绝对是在 _流水_ 了，而且是在自己父亲的手里。痛苦被快感追逐，以至于Zag不得不咬紧牙关遏制那些威胁着要泄露的声音。直到一记格外狠厉的巴掌让他放松了警惕，发出了一声小小的，惊讶的呻吟。挥击的声音突然停止了，寂静弥漫在空气中。

Zagreus拒绝处理这种情况，而现在如果羞耻没有先杀死他的话他就准备咬掉自己的舌头了。当Hades掀开他的短袍露出他毫无疑问浸透在腿间的底裤时，Zag震惊地倒抽了一口气。一只粗糙的大手猛地把布料扯了下来，露出了他的性器。

“父亲！”Zagreus嘶声道，扭头射出一记愤怒的眼刀。当然这对于任何惩罚来说都太超过了。他不应该受到这样的对待！“让我走！你这扭曲的老变态！”

Hades的双眼对上他，他的手在下落之前又一次抬起。他的两根手指触到了Zag的阴唇，声音鲜明而湿润。Zagreus嘶吼着，在父亲的掌控下挣扎着，他的臀部被一次又一次地扇打，直到手指贴在他渴求的阴唇上。皮肤刺痛灼烧，因父亲的手指磨蹭着那处濡湿而轻微地缓解了。哦，众神啊，他的父亲在抚摸他鲜少被人触碰过的地方。而他的手指很粗，几乎到了让人难以忍受的地步。Zagreus一直认为父亲的体型无非是战斗中的难事，但现在，他开始考虑他手指的尺寸，他舌头的尺寸，他的—

“父亲，”Zagreus忽略了他声音中的恐慌，“马上放开我！我已经学到了蜜露的教训了，所以快点滚开！“他又一次挣动起来，在一根手指滑向前去揉搓他的阴蒂时喘息出声。Zagreus在Hades的手掌下惊跳起来。“住手！”他大叫着，向后伸手试图挥开他父亲的。Hades的回应是用他那长满老茧的拇指指腹摩擦过他的阴蒂。Zag大叫，他的声音在高潮席卷过他的身体时变得嘶哑，突然而短暂得足以让他渴求更多。

“你这么快就高潮了真是让人毫不惊讶，我会把这也视作一种失败。“

“这—这是因为蜜露，你这恶心的—”Zagreus喘着气，当Hades又开始揉搓他的阴蒂时，他的臀瓣颤动着。“我是你的儿子，为什么你—你…！”

“你认为这是丑事吗？家人与家人结合。没有人会对这样的事感到震惊。”Hades冷冷地回答，他的手指向后拖拽，继续开拓Zagreus的小洞。

“但-但是，为什么我会想要 _你_ 来碰我…？难道让我喝下蜜露是你对我做这种事的借口吗？”

“我想你会更惊讶于蜜露用在你其他洞里时的威力，”Hades咆哮着，扯开Zagreus的双腿。

“什—什…？”当Zag感觉到浓稠的液体从他屁股上倾斜而下，滑落到两腿之间时倒抽了一口凉气。Hades用大拇指舀起厚厚的一层，然后把它塞进了Zagreus的蜜缝。“哦—哦，不，”Zag喘息着，脑袋砰的一声跌落在桌子上。这热度令人难以忍受，让他发疯又夺走他身体中的力量。这一定是因为蜜露的影响，毕竟，他绝不可能因为自己父亲的手指而变成这样。他在父亲的掌下扭动着，但这只带来了一个不幸的副作用，那就是让Hades的拇指在他的阴道里进进出出。

“多么傲慢的小子，即使这样你也学不会规矩。躺好别动，然后接受你的惩罚。”尽管这非常羞耻，但Zagreus仍然不觉得这称得上是一种惩罚。这感觉太好，太美妙了，蜜露的热度让他愈发追逐着那种灼烧感，他更多地反复地摇着屁股，用一种绝对淫乱的方式在Hades的手指上操着自己。“血与黑暗啊，”Hades嘶声道。“如果你一定要这么做，那就只有一个选择了。”他说着。Hades将另一个拇指刺入Zag体内和第一个并排，这让他大叫起来。它很大，大得可怕，每一根手指都在搅弄开发他的小穴，直到他尖叫着高潮，将爱液滴落在他父亲现在被毁掉了的办公桌上。“到最后都是个臭小子。”Hades断言道，他的手指环握住Zagreus的腰，将他向后拉，直到他的膝盖掉下桌子边缘，让Zag不得不抓住被他浸透的羊皮纸作为支撑。Hades的拇指将他的洞撑开，到了一种让Zagreus觉得他要被撕成两半的程度。

“停—停下…！”Zag哭叫出声，尽管他并不确定自己是不是真的介意。在他最近所遭受的死亡中，这似乎是迄今为止最好的一次。至少直到他感觉到灼热的粗大顶在他的洞上为止。“什—什么—”

“现在是时候让你明白什么才是对圣殿主人的正确服从了。” 

“我—”Zagreus尖叫着，Hades开始将阴茎头部挤进他的穴。他被撑开得超乎他的想象，随着Hades越进越深，他的小洞无助地收缩挤压着那根硬挺。Zag以为他要哭出来了，但是当他的阴道完全吞下他父亲的龟头时，从他嘴里发出的声音是全然的喜悦。Hades停了下来，将拇指从Zagreus被撑开的洞里拔了出来。Zag因蜜露被再次浇在他洞上的感觉呜咽出声，而Hades开始将他的粗长越来越深地送入他的体内。每一记狠厉的顶弄都将更多蜜露塞进他的内部，浸透他的里面让灼烧感更强烈直到他开始胡言乱语着向后翘起屁股，让自己更深地吞下他父亲的阴茎。

“也许确实有一件事是你擅长的。”Hades粗喘着，紧紧握住Zagreus的臀。“需要我提醒你这本来是个惩罚吗，但看看现在的你，双腿大开淫荡不堪。你没有羞耻心吗？“

“更多，父亲！”Zagreus咕哝着，阴道收缩夹紧了父亲的粗长。他父亲的龟头挤在他的子宫口上，不可能再进得更深了，但这仍然不够。蜜露的灼烧渴求着更多，渴求着一些有且仅有Hades能给他的东西。“我需要…！求你了！”

“真让我惊讶，在所有这一切里，这就是你需要的能让你低头求我的东西.”Hades嘲弄着，缓缓滑出。Zagreus为这失去而呻吟，惊叫着当Hades操进他的身体，用一种残忍的速度让Zag尖叫着高潮。Hades在这期间也无休止地操着他，他的阴茎头部捣着Zagreus的子宫口，直到他感到疼痛，即便伴随着快感。

“父—父亲…！疼…！”Zagreus呻吟着，试图扭动着逃开。Hades紧紧地握着他的腰把Zag定在原地，停下了抽插。

“这很疼？”Hades向前压去顶着他的宫口，直到Zagreus呜咽着回应。“那这将是合适的惩罚。对你核心最深处的侵犯。”

“等—等等…！”Zagreus哀嚎着，Hades将他向后拉让他更深地吞下他的阴茎，直到他的宫颈开始屈服于压力。这太疼了，然而一部分的他渴望的事实是，父亲的阴茎会操到他的最深处。这下流又淫靡，但他能感觉到他的父亲压得越来越深，直到随着一声喘息，Zagreus感到他父亲的双球顶在他的大腿上。“父—父…！”他哽咽着发出一声呻吟，Hades退出一部分，刚好足以令龟头扩大Zag曾经紧绷的宫口，随后重重顶了进去。这本该是最残酷的折磨，比塔尔塔罗斯的任何酷刑都残酷。但他父亲的阴茎是如此之大，以至于不会遗漏任何一个敏感点，而他无情的戳刺永不停歇地摩擦虐待过他的整个阴道直到Zagreus一次又一次地高潮。

“臭小子，甚至连这个你也乐在其中。”Hades绷着脸，他的抽插变得更加狂乱了。“那就收下我的种子吧，感受它深入你的体内，直到下一次你尝试你那些可悲的小花招。”Hades咆哮道。比起他父亲精液的热度，Zagreus更多地感受到他子宫的鼓起。这本应是一种耻辱，尤其是当Hades的种子溢出来，一波又一波地洒落在Zag的大腿上时，然而他的阴部痉挛的样子告诉了他们两人事实。“婊子。”Hades带着怒意低声说道，他完全退了出去，一波精液从他儿子的蜜缝里喷涌而出。Zagreus因这空虚感而呜咽出声，但他被狠狠操过的洞已经不可能把任何东西留在里面了。他被他父亲的阴茎淫荡地打开了，操开到足以让Hades看见他留在他里面的被打成泡沫的混乱。

“我本希望你有能力清理这些烂摊子，但看起来即使是这个对你来说也是不可能的，”Hades说着，又一次随意地分开他儿子的阴部检查损伤。

“父—父…亲…！”Zagreus在Hades将他拖下桌子时呜咽道。“父—父亲，拜托…！”

“怎么，现在你想寻求宽恕了？”

“再—再来一次…！”

“什么？”Hades嘶声道。Zagreus拉过他父亲的一只手，把它带到自己的双腿之间，他对着他父亲的食指轻轻摇摆着自己被操狠了的蜜缝，在那块长着老茧的皮肤上磨蹭着他的阴蒂。

“你…你也想要，对吧？”Zagreus呻吟着，对他的老父亲露出了一个被操透了的带着嘲讽意味的笑容。“什么样的父亲会在指奸自己儿子的时候硬起来啊？”

“我看你受的惩罚还不够。”Hades怒道。“在如此屈辱之后，你居然还能这么做。”他咆哮着补充，他的手指再次滑进Zagreus的穴里。Zag愉悦地呻吟着。

“也许你只需要更用力地操我，说实话，我第一次几乎感觉不到你。”Zagreus反击道，在Hades的手指在他体内粗暴地搅动时高叫出声。

“傲慢无礼的孩子，如果这就是教你学会礼貌要付出的代价，那就这样吧。”


End file.
